What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+2y = -3$ $8x-8y = -2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+2y = -3$ $2y = 2x-3$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x-8y = -2$ $-8y = -8x-2$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.